Pinning Kaz
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: During a Skylar Storm movie marathon, Kaz notices that Oliver has gotten affected by 'Skylar' and teases his best friend about it which leads to the pair wrestling on Oliver's bed and Kaz pinning the slightly shorter boy, who comes up with a plan to distract Kaz enough to pin him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, J Here… This story was originally posted on my solo account freshdcn but I have decided to merge that account into his one and give the stories on that account a revamp and a fix up. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Finally! We can get out of here!" grinned Kaz as their shift finally ended at Mighty Med.

"I know! It's going to be so much fun! Just us and non-stop Skylar Storm Movies!" said Oliver with a grin, with the corner of his eyes watching the superhero in question.

"Don't forget Tecton!" said Kaz before smirking when he noticed where Oliver was looking "Dude, you are so desperate!"

"Shut it, Kaz!" said Oliver, glaring at his best friend.

Kaz only smirked as they put on their disguises and made their way out of Mighty Med and the hospital before racing back to Oliver's house, ready to get their non-stop weekend of Skylar and Tectonic movies underway. With a grin on his face and his breath panting, Kaz easily defeated Oliver in the race to the shorter boy's house, with Oliver only moments behind him.

"DUDE! You are sooo slooow." said Kaz with a smirk as Oliver reached him.

"Only because you distracted me!" protested Oliver causing Kaz to grin as he remembered shouting out that Skylar was naked, it really was Oliver's fault for believing him that Skylar would be naked outside of a Walmart.

"Dude… you KNOW Skylar, did you really believe she would be butt naked in front of Walmart, I mean come on!" said Kaz, with the huskier of the two boys chuckling as Oliver blushed.

"Well, no… but… come on you know..." said Oliver, blushing as they made their way into his house and up to his bedroom, with Oliver locking the door behind them so that they wouldn't be interrupted as they enjoyed their binge of Superheroes.

As Kaz did a running jump onto Oliver's bed, Oliver quickly grabbed out the DVD pile of Skylar Storm movie, with the fifteen year old grabbing out his favourite movie which featured Skylar fighting The Annihilator. While the pair knew that the movies were nothing more than Hollywood nonsense, the actress Paris who played Skylar was almost a dead on twin of the real superhero which gave Oliver and Kaz, who wouldn't admit it to Oliver, lots of material to work with in their jack off teens lost themselves in the movie, with Kaz looking over to notice that Oliver was getting invested into the Hollywood added romantic side plot of the film which featured Skylar falling for some teen hunk character named Aramis. Kaz smiled softly as Oliver's look of pain as the characters kissed on the screen, with Kaz knowing that Oliver often pictured that Aramis was himself, and he was the one locking lips with Skylar.

"DUDE! Oh my god! This is so funny!" exclaimed Kaz with a grin as the fifteen year old looked down to see that the kissing scene had caused Oliver to start tenting, with Oliver blushing when Kaz laughed "I can't believe that THIS scene is still making you pop one!"

"Shut it Kaz!" blushed Oliver, embarrassed that he was getting turned on by a Skylar Storm look-a-like.

"Seriously Dude! You know the REAL Skylar Storm, yet you still get turned on by the actress that plays her?" said Kaz laughing, sure Paris was good looking but Skylar was so much better than the fantasy girl.

"Kaz, STOP IT!" blushed Oliver as the fifteen year old used his hands to try and hide his obvious tenting crotch.

"Dude, just chill out, I'm only yanking your chain, but just think this gives you a new nickname, The Bishop of Boner!" said Kaz giggling, with Oliver flaring at his best friend.

"KAZ!" growled Oliver as he smacked his friend on the arm.

"Maybe instead of trying to show Skylar your big heart, you should show her your big hard-on!" smirked Kaz, causing Oliver to blush as he remembered telling Kaz that all he would have to do is show Skylar how big his heart was.

"Shut up, Kaz!" growled the still overly embarrassed Oliver as he reached beside his bed to grab onto a Great Defender's promotional stress ball before throwing it at his best friend who caught it easily.

"You know she FINALLY gave me her mobile number, so do you want me to call Skylar so she can come and save some innocent future babies by being a hero on that thing?" said Kaz laughing as Oliver blushed from the thought of having Skylar riding his cock, unaware that his cock wasn't the only one in the room twitching from the thought of it.

"Kaz, stop!" said Oliver with a sigh, he loved his best friend, but sometimes Kaz could get extremely annoying, with Oliver internally sighing knowing that even if Kaz continued. he couldn't stay mad at Kaz, he was biologically unable to be truly angry at Kaz for more than an hour.

"What? Only a superhero can save all those future little babies! They deserve to be shot up into Skylar and make mutant little humans ready to save the world from injustice and fun!" said Kaz with a laugh as Oliver blushed at the thought of having kids with Skylar, "But then again it's going to take a superhero to even that shaft of yours bud."

"That's it!" said Oliver frustrated as the shorter boy pounced at his best friend who easily over powered Oliver and pinned him to the bed laughing.

"Dude, you haven't pinned me since we were four, why do you even try?" grinned Kaz, while Oliver was stronger then, you didn't live with eleven siblings without knowing how to pin someone.

"Because Kaz, one day I AM going to pin you, then I will forever be known as the Prince of Pinning!" grinned Oliver, with Kaz laughing at the confidence of his best friend, amused at Oliver's latest nickname.

"Well you might be the Princess of Pin Dicks…" smirked Kaz, knowing that Oliver would never be able to pin him, there was nothing that would distract himself enough for that "But you won't manage to pin me even when I'm dead."

"Oh really… what about if I did this?" said Oliver with a grin as an idea came to the mind of the shorter boy, knowing that it would be a fool proof way to distract Kaz as long as he didn't Kaz it up.

"Do what?" said Kaz smirking, wondering what Oliver possibly think could would distract him.

"This!" said Oliver with his own smirk as he leaned forward and pressed his lips again Kaz's, whose eyes widened in shock as he realised that he was actually kissing Oliver.

The fifteen year olds continued their slightly awkward kiss as Kaz felt his best friend trying to roll them and quickly worked out that Oliver was trying to distract him. Deciding to even the playing field and distract Oliver back, Kaz fought back by beginning to deepen their kiss into a drawn out make out session, with Oliver allowing it to happen until he felt Kaz's tongue against his lips.

"DUDE! Seriously what the f… no tongue dude!" said Oliver protesting as he pushed his best friend off of him, with Kaz smirking in response.

"Come on dude, you know how it is when you're kissing someone… and you know… you started the kiss." said Kaz with a smirk, before continuing with what he knew in his heart was nothing more than a pure lie "What's the big deal anyway? I know you were thinking it was Skylar, just like I was picturing that you were actually Stefanie."

"Um yeah… right… I was thinking about Skylar." said Oliver with the shorter of the fifteen year olds blushing bright red as he looked everywhere around his bedroom other than at his best friend.

"You know… while we are talking about Skylar, are you going to go and deal with that big heart of yours?" said Kaz smirking "I swear that it got bigger while we were wrestling."

"Well, it's not like I can just go and jack off in the bathroom dude! My MOM could catch me!" protested Oliver, with Kaz noticing that despite the blush on his face, Oliver's bulge seemed to twitch from the idea.

"Um, Oliver you do know that you could always just SHUT the door to the bathroom, you know it does come with a lock!" said Kaz, with the huskier teen laughing loudly at the mental image of his best friend jacking off while sitting on the toilet, with the door wide open for everyone to see.

"Kaz..." said Oliver softly with a blush as he got the same mental image, however in his version of the thought, only one other person was in the house and able to catch him, and while he wouldn't admit it to his best friend, the person was Kaz. Ever since the kiss, his thoughts on his best friend had changed, and when he thought about the person he wanted to share his first time with, it was no longer Skylar who came to mind, it was Kaz.

"Well, if you are that big of a chicken… you… we could always just do it here…" blurted out Kaz, with the fifteen year old shutting his mouth in shock as he realised what he had just said out loud.

"You mean… that we would… jack off… together?" stuttered out Oliver, just as shocked at what his best friend had offered, with his hardening cock twitching at the thought of wanking with Kaz, something that he had been wanting to do since they had learnt about masturbation.

"Well, it was just a thought." said Kaz, blushing nervously as he tried to hide the fact that he actually wanted to do this, with the thought of watching Oliver stroking his cock and shooting his load "But don't worry about it, just forgot that I even said anything… okay?"

"Okay… but if you really wanted to… we could." started Oliver, with the fifteen year old blushing bright red as he continued "I think it could be fun… but it's up to you."

"Well… I guess… I mean do you really want to?" said Kaz, with the fifteen year old gulping hoping that Oliver's offer to actually doing it wasn't just some joke by his best friend, with Kaz feeling his cock twitch far more than it ever had thinking of Stefanie or Skylar.

"Yeah…do you?" asked Oliver, just as nervous.

"Yeah… so should we do it then?" said Kaz as the fifteen year olds looked at each other and gave each other a nervously soft smile.

"Okay." said Oliver with his own gulp at the thought of what was about to happen "I guess we should… you know."

"Yeah, I guess." said Kaz softly, with the fifteen year olds moving their hands down to their jeans and nervously fiddling with their belts before unbuttoning and unzipping their jeans to reveal a small section of their boxer briefs, blue for Kaz and green for Oliver "Should we pull them out on the count of three?"

"Okay." said Oliver, with the fifteen year old gulping nervously, shocked that he was actually about to show his erection to Kaz for the first time in their lives. The teens slowly moved their hands into their boxer briefs, with each taking a hold of their cocks and massaging them to full length, as they looked at each other awkwardly "You can count down."

"Um, okay." said Kaz as he breathed out before slowly counting down "3… 2… 1… Go!"

On the count of go, the fifteen year olds pulled their rock hard cocks out of their boxer briefs and showed them to each other for the first time in their friendship, with Kaz and Oliver taking in the sight of each other's erection, blushing heavily. While this wasn't the first time that they had been naked together, this was different, they had never been hard while naked together due to the fifteen year olds usually going and dealing with it in the bathroom or hiding it. The pair continued to check out each other's cock, with the teenagers letting their cocks rest against their t-shirts, in order to let the other get a full look, with Oliver embarrassingly noting that Kaz's cock was slightly bigger.

"So, I guess that we should..." said Kaz nervously as the fifteen year old took a hold of his cock.

"Yeah, I guess we should." said Oliver with the shorter of the two teens blushing, with Oliver following Kaz's lead and taking a hold of his cock once more.

With their eyes locked together, the teenagers slowly stroked their cocks together, each releasing light moans of pleasure as they jacked themselves off. As the shock of doing this together wore off, Kaz and Oliver slowly got into the rhythm of stroking their cocks at the same speed and pace, with their eyes watching the movement of the other boy, trying to observe and take in every detail of their technique. As the desire to do more than jack off next to his best friend got to Kaz, the fifteen year old reached out and grabbed onto his best friend's hand, stopping its movements on Oliver's cock.

"Kaz, what are you doing?" asked Oliver nervously as Kaz led Oliver's hand closer to him.

Kaz didn't respond to his best friend's question as he continued to lead his best friend's hand over to his cock with Oliver getting the hint as Kaz wrapped Oliver's hand around his cock. Oliver watched on nervously with his hand on Kaz's cock as his best friend released a loud moan of pleasure, with Oliver slowly beginning to move up and down his best friend's cock, exploring it completely. With Oliver's hand exploring his cock, the huskier of the two fifteen year olds moved his hand over to Oliver's cock and wrapped it around the slightly smaller cock. Oliver and Kaz released matching moans of pleasure as they explored each other's cock, with the pair slowly stroking each other, shocked that they were actually doing this. After a while of stroking on each other's cock, Oliver decided that he wanted to do more and let go of his best friend's cock causing Kaz to whine softly.

"Why did you stop, Oliver?" asked Kaz curiously as he slowed his movements on his best friend's cock but didn't stop jacking off Oliver.

"Well… I was thinking that if you wanted to that we could try something else." said Oliver nervously with the fifteen year old releasing a short whine when Kaz stopped stroking him and let go of the shorter boy's cock.

"What do you think we should try?" said Kaz nervously, knowing that the next step would be to suck each other's cock, something that he had thought of before, mostly when he fantasised about having a threesome with Oliver and Skylar.

"Well, I was thinking that we could try… you know… sucking on each other's cock." said Oliver blushing bright red.

"Oh." said Kaz softly as the thought of sucking on each other's cock really dawned on him, which caused his cock to twitch excitedly from the thought of having Oliver's cock in his mouth, but there was something making his cock throb more "Okay, but if we do this, you are sucking me first."

"Sure." said Oliver with the fifteen year old willing to suck on Kaz's cock first if it meant that he was able to explore and fool around more with his best friend, plus it would add to the build-up as he waited for the pleasure of Kaz's mouth around his cock "Should we get completely naked first?"

"Yeah, I guess so." said Kaz blushing.

The fifteen year olds slowly removed the rest of their clothing, with each checking out the other boy's body in appreciation, taking in every muscle and hair that enhanced the other's body. With a grin to Oliver, Kaz moved into the middle of the bed with Oliver taking in a full view of his best friend's naked body, with Oliver noting every hair in the busy patch of pubic hair around Kaz's cock. Oliver gave Kaz a nervous grin as he slowly moved between Kaz's legs, with the fifteen year old nervous and turned on further by the fact his mouth was only inches away from his best friend's cock. Unwilling to wait any longer to take his best friend's cock into his mouth and taste Kaz in a sexual manner for the first time, Oliver leaned down and took a tasting lick of his best friend's cock.

"Oh god, Oliver!" moaned out Kaz as the fifteen year old felt the wetness of his best friend's tongue against the flesh of his cock, the sensation rocking his system.

With the fifteen year old's moan encouraging him and a smile on his face from being able to make his best friend feel that much pleasure, the slightly shorter of the two fifteen year olds took a long lick up the length of Kaz's cock. Oliver nervously took a hold on Kaz's cock and began sucking on to mushroom head of his best friend's cock like it was the best lollipop in the universe, with Kaz releasing a loud moan as he moved his hand down to play his friend's short hair. It had taken a while to get used to the short hair, but he now loved it with Kaz loving how it framed the short boy's face better and overall made him look older and cuter. As he felt Kaz's hands playing with his hair, Oliver started bobbing up and down on his best friend's cock until he fully deep throating Kaz's slightly bigger cock, using his teeth to lightly rub against his.

"Oh god, Oliver! If you keeping doing that I'm going to cum soon!" moaned out Kaz at the feeling of his best friend's teeth scraping his cock.

While he was happy to get the warning, Oliver was able to work out that his best friend was going to cum simply from the fact the fifteen year old was grabbing onto his hair roughly and fucking his face with more speed than he did bolting out of school. After releasing a loud moan of pleasure, Kaz finally started shooting his load into his best friend's mouth, with his grip on Oliver's head forcing the short boy to swallow Kaz's thick milky white shots of cum. Oliver had to release his own moan around Kaz's cock, as he felt the cum firing against the back of his mouth, trying not to choke as he swallowed each shot.

"Sorry." muttered Kaz with a blush on his face once Oliver had pulled off his cock and given him a look "… but that was KAZTASTIC!"

"It's fine Kaz, just don't do it again." said Oliver with a small glare as Kaz's usual self got to him and he simply couldn't stay upset at the teen, despite the fifteen year old knowing he wouldn't mind if Kaz did do it again.

"So, I guess that it's my turn to suck you now." said Kaz with the fifteen year old getting a little nervous, hoping that he wasn't going to stuff this up and that he would be able to bring Oliver the same level of pleasure that he had gotten from his best friend's mouth.

"Yeah, I guess… but if you wanted to… you could..." said Oliver with the fifteen year old blushing majorly as Kaz's eyes widened as he worked out that Oliver was willing to let him fuck him.

"But what about… wouldn't you rather do it with you know…" said Kaz nervously, knowing his best friend's crush on Skylar, despite Kaz's growing desire to lose his virginity to the most important person in life, his best friend.

"Would I like to do it with her? Oh, hell to the yeah! But, I would rather lose it to my best friend." said Oliver, causing Kaz's nervousness to go out the window as he grinned happily.

"Really?" said Kaz, his usual 'Kazitude' out the window as he hoped Oliver was really agreeing to this.

"Really," said Oliver, with a slight roll of his eyes as Kaz's beamed and released his 'Kazitude'

"Dude! This is going to be AWESOME!" said Kaz beaming "So, how should we do it?

"Well… from what I read… doggy would be easiest." said Oliver, with the shorter boy blushing as he admitted to looking up gay sexual positions.

"You read about it?" said Kaz with a smirk, maybe Oliver wasn't the innocent dude he tried to portray.

"Yeah." said Oliver with a blush trying not to discuss it anymore as he remembered looking it up one night, after he had caught a peak of Kaz's arse, with the shorter boy not able to get his mind off of it until he had jacked off to the thought of being sexual with Kaz. Oliver's blush only intensified when he remembered the amount of time he had spent lapping at Kaz's beautifully round large arse.

"Okay then." said Kaz as he watched Oliver moving into the middle of the bed with Oliver getting onto his elbows and knees. Once Oliver was in position, Kaz released a moan of pleasure from the sight of his best friend's arse and the knowledge that he was going to be inside of Oliver, that he was going to be the first to be this intimate with Oliver. With a slightly nervous gulp, Kaz crawled behind his best friend's arse, with the huskier of the two boys reaching out and lightly massaging his best friend's arse cheeks, enjoying the softness of the perfectly rounded cheeks "Damn dude, your arse is so soft."

Oliver's only response was a loud moan of pleasure as Kaz occasionally ran his finger down the crack of his best friend's arse, with Oliver's moan getting louder as he felt Kaz's fingertip teasing his hole. After a few moments of teasing Oliver's hole, Kazs lowly eased his finger into the short boy's arse, with Oliver and Kaz releasing moans from the feeling of Kaz's fingers in Oliver's arse which was trying to contract around the invading finger. It took a while, but Oliver's hole finally relaxed and loosened around Kaz's finger, who fully pushed it inside of his best friend's arse, moving it around until it was ready for him to finger fuck Oliver. Once he felt that Oliver's arse was ready for a second finger, Kaz slowly eased it in, shocked that Oliver's arse was more compelled to take the second finger then he was the first.

"Mmm...mKaz..." moaned out Oliver as he felt his best friend beginning to scissor his arse, with Oliver's moans getting louder as his hole was stretched to the limit.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Kaz nervously once he had pulled his finger's out of his best friend's arse, with Oliver looking back and grinning at his best friend.

"I'm sure Kaz." said Oliver, trying to sound confident as he agreed to be fucked by his best friend.

"Okay." said Kaz as he lined up his cock with the hole he had just stretched, with Oliver moaning as he felt the tip of Kaz's cock push against his hole.

"FUCKING HELL KAZ!" cried out Oliver, with the fifteen year old boy wincing as he felt his arse being invaded by his best friend's cock.

Using his own reading up knowledge, Kaz paused once he was completely inside of his best friend's arse in order to let Oliver get used to having a cock inside of him. Once Oliver had stopped crying out, Kaz grabbed onto his best friend's hips and slowly began to move in and out of Oliver, using a slow but meaningful speed. The slow speed slowly picked up as he enjoyed the feeling of his best friend's arse around his cock, almost pulling and begging for the huskier boy's cock to be inside of it. Kaz internally giggled however, when he found himself enjoying the sound of his balls slapping the arse of his best friend, with the fifteen year old changing up his speed and angle to enjoy the different sounds made by his balls and Oliver's moaning. Oliver and Kaz soon feel into a rhythm, with Kaz using his grip on Oliver's hip to pull his best friend towards him with every thrust into the warm tightness.

"Oh god!" moaned out Oliver after Kaz had found and began to thrust again his prostate, with the shorter of the two boy wanting to one be in control of how much of Kaz's cock he took into himself but also wanted Kaz to be able to lay back and enjoy the pleasure "Kaz stop!"

"Why?" asked Kaz as the already on the edge of orgasm boy gave his best friend a look of annoyance and need.

"Dude! Just do it." said Oliver with Kaz sighing but doing what his best friend wanted him to do and slowly eased his cock out of Oliver's arse with Kaz grinning when Oliver whined at the loss of his best friend's cock inside of him.

"So now what?" asked Kaz once Oliver had rolled down and he as looking down at his best friend's naked and sweaty body along with the sexy sight of Oliver's throbbing hard cock. Kaz eyes continued to rake Oliver's naked body, with the slightly huskier body feeling his own cock twitch, as his mind admitted to something that he didn't like admitting, that he was jealous that Skylar got Oliver's attention.

"I want you to lay down on your back." said Oliver with a grin, with Kaz gaining his own grin when he worked out what Oliver had in mind.

"You want to…" started Kaz, wondering if his thought was right.

"Ride you like a jockey?" finished Oliver with a smirk as the boys giggled and felt their cocks throb from the thought of Oliver riding Kaz "Yeah."

With a massive grin on his face, Kaz moved into the middle of his best friend's back and laid down with his head popped up by Oliver's pillows as he reached down and grabbed onto his cock and giving it a few strokes to get it ready for Oliver to ride. Oliver released a light giggle at the sight of Kaz holding his cock still, but slowly climbed over his best friend's body until he was positioned above Kaz's cock, with the shorter boy lining his arse up with Oliver's cock.

"Ready?" asked Oliver as he shared another look with his best friend, while this was his idea, the thrill of riding his best friend's cock was too much for the fifteen year old.

"Yeah!" said Kaz with a moan.

With another smile with Kaz, Oliver moved his hand on top of his best friends and laced them together with Kaz's as he lowered himself down onto Kaz's cock. Oliver and Kaz released moans from the feeling of Kaz's cock once again pushing into Oliver's arse, with Oliver lowering himself until his arse was being tickled by Kaz's light patch of pubic hair. After sitting on his best friend's cock for a few moments to get used to it, he slowly began to push himself up and down on Kaz's cock. A few minutes in, Oliver decided to turn around on Kaz's cock in order to view his best friend's face, with Oliver loving the goofy smile on his best friend's face. Oliver picked up the speed as he fulfilled his comment of riding his best friend like a jockey as he noticed a bead of sweat running down Kaz's chest.

"God, Kaz!" moaned out Oliver as he slid further down his best friend's cock.

The shorter boy felt his balls beginning to tighten and his cum getting ready to shoot his load. Kaz slowly got more involved in the fuck, with the fifteen year old thrusting upwards in order to push more of his cock into the tightening arse of his best friend. As the fuck continued, Kaz arched his hips enough to allow Oliver to slam down onto Kaz's cock and pushing the mushroom head of Kaz's cock against his prostate with Oliver moaning out loudly from the feeling.

"Shit! Oliver… your arse is sooo tight!" moaned out Kaz as he felt his best friend's arse tightening around his cock. As Kaz moaned out, Oliver released his own moan from the feeling of Kaz thrusting upwards in order to push more of his cock inside of his best friend. With another loud moan of pleasure from the fifteen year old under him, Oliver felt his best friend's cum shooting into him.

"Oh god, Kaz!" moaned out Oliver as he felt his best friend's cum shooting into him, the shorter of the two having his inner's coated by Kaz. As Kaz's cum continued to flow into him, Oliver felt his own orgasm ready to erupt and moaned out "I'm going to cum, Kaz!"

With another loud moan of pleasure Oliver's cock erupted and his load shot out of him and sprayed Kaz's chest, with his thick spurts of milky white cum running down his best friend's chest. Once the boys had finished shooting their loads, Oliver collapsed down onto his best friend with Kaz's cock slipping out of his arse with a popmas the pair cuddled together. As they came down from their orgasm's cuddled up together, the pair softly grinned at each other, as they enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pushed together, with Oliver smirking as he realised something.

"Hey Kaz… guess what?" said Oliver with the smirk.

"Huh… What?" asked Kaz, too tired from his orgasm to make a joke about it, like 'chicken butt'.

"I told you that I would pin you." said Oliver with a grin as Kaz couldn't help himself and cracked up laughing. As his best friend's laughter filled his ears, Oliver couldn't help but love both the sound of it and the feeling of his best friend's chest going up and down with every laugh.

"You are such a…" started Kaz with Oliver looking up to a see the cute amusement in his best friend's eyes "… such a nincompoop dude."

"Am not!" pouted Oliver causing Kaz's laugh to get louder as he enjoyed the adorable pout on his best friend's face.

As Oliver continued to pout, Kaz couldn't help himself and leaned in to pull Oliver into a softer and more romantic kiss, with Oliver moaning as he felt Kaz's tongue almost massaging his own, rather than the fighting the tongues they had been doing. As the boys continued to kiss, Oliver noticed the fact that his cum was being squished between their naked chests, and unlike usual, he didn't feel a desire to clean clean it up. Oliver wanted to remember every part of his first time, with the shorter of the two hoping that this wouldn't be the last time their cocks were touching flesh to flesh.

"Hey, Kaz?" said Oliver softly, once the pair of best friends had broken their lip lock and Oliver had rolled off of Kaz's body so that they were lying down next to each other.

"Yeah?" asked Kaz as the huskier of the two friends turned his head in order to look at his best friend.

"I'm glad that we did that… you know… with each other first and not some random person." said Oliver, with the shorter of the two boy blushing despite the grin on his face as the thought that he would always connect his first time with his best friend. While he wouldn't be able to say it out loud unless they came out, Oliver was thrilled that the answer to the first person he had sex with, would be Kaz.

"So am I, you're the best friend that I could ever have, couldn't have done that with anyone that I loved more." said Kaz with a grin, with the best friend's looking into each other's eyes and knowing that they meant it; however Kaz's grin soon turned into a smirk "But I am still going to be telling Skylar about how BIG your heart is."

"I love you too buddy… but if you tell Skylar about that… I am killing you so fast that no superhero alive or dead would be able to stop me." said Oliver with a grin on his face, with Kaz poking his tongue out. The pair laid back and went back to watching the Skylar Storm films, with Kaz laughing out loud with the slightly husky boy looked down at their still completely naked bodies.

"Hey, Oliver? What do you think Skylar would say if she were to find out that we were watching her movies butt naked?" said Kaz with an amused grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome everyone to the second chapter of Pinning Kaz, I wish to thank everyone who has read this story either on this account or when it was on freshdcn, along with the people who have reviewed either on the old version of the story or by private message. In this chapter, Oliver and Kaz take their relationship to the next stage and the awkwardness of relationships in the early stages, but don't worry there is still some sexual fun for our favourite pair of best friends. This chapter is dedicated to the Master of Mighty Med Fiction or as Oliver would say the Wizard of Wording, Fan4Life07, who has written the majority of M-Rated Mighty Med fiction and is doing a amazing job with it. So if you have some time, please go and check out some of his work, either in this fandom or any other of the multitude of fandom's he has written for. He in particular has a kinky chapter about Oliver and Kaz in maid dresses in his collection style story "Disney Channel Steamy Slash Collection", that is sure to wake up even the sleepiest. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Let's hope she never finds out!" said Oliver with his own grin, loving the look of amusement in his best friend's eyes, there was just something about it that made the world brighten.

"Aw, why not? She might have enjoy the knowledge that you were watching her butt naked, with her big heart on display." smirked Kaz as his hand moved down his body to lightly scratch at his balls, an action that was watched clearly by his best friend.

"Doubt it… she doesn't like me that way..." said Oliver with a sigh, he didn't like admitting that his first crush and love had absolutely no interest in him and why would she, he was just some Normo and she was a superhero.

"Come on dude, you know that's not true, she spends more time with you than anyone else, heck she doesn't even seem to notice my Kazmazing looks!" said Kaz with a smirk as the teenagers lightly rolled over so they were on their sides looking at each other.

"Doesn't mean she likes me..." muttered Oliver as the fifteen year old process the second bit of his best friend's comment and began to wonder if Kaz had feeling for Skylar, with Oliver nervously asking "Kaz… do you like Skylar?"

"What? No!" protested Kaz.

"Come on Kaz, I won't be mad at you if you do." said Oliver, hoping that he didn't, he couldn't compete with Kaz on getting a girl, even Stefanie admitted that she would be interested in Kaz if he wasn't competing with a five year old in maturity or smelling like a skunk.

"Seriously dude, she is SO not my type, I wouldn't date her!" said Kaz, the fifteen year old going to continue and say that Stefanie was his type but didn't trust his voice to say that Oliver was his type "But if you were asking if I've jacked out a load while thinking of fucking her, that's a different story."

"Oh." said Oliver sadly, he wanted to be angry and upset but couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of Kaz both jacking off and fucking Skylar.

"Seriously dude, I wouldn't date her." said Kaz with a roll of his eyes.

The fifteen year old was mentally slapping himself for admitting that he wanked to the thought of fucking the superhero, when it wasn't even his favourite straight sex fantasy, that was when he pictured him and Oliver fucking both of her holes. Oliver was a common addition to the fifteen year olds fantasies, either the threesome or just jacking together, heck he had even pictured Oliver and him having a threesome with Tecton once. Kaz grinned to himself as he remembered that fantasy, which had happened the night when he and Oliver was responsible for getting his favourite superhero a sponge bath. The fifteen year olds were both shocked and impressed by the length of Tecton's cock, with Kaz working out that it was even bigger than his older brother, Kenny's.

"Are you sure?" asked Oliver softly.

"Positive"! said Kaz grinning at his best friend, with the fifteen year old trying to stop the nagging addition of why should he waste time going after Skylar when he could get Oliver.

"Cool." said Oliver, giving his best friend a weak smile as he fought his own mind's prodding of why he was hiding his feelings from Kaz.

"Anytime dude, but I don't know what Skylar's problem is, anyone would be lucky to be with you dude, even if you are a nincompoop of nicknames." said Kaz with a grin, causing Oliver to blush as the fifteen year old wondered if his best friend meant him.

Despite everything they had just done, Oliver was still nervous when Kaz leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against his best friend's lips, with Oliver lightly moving his hands onto Kaz's chest as their lips slowly massaged each other's, their need and desires controlling the kiss. While they had kissed many times that night, both boys knew this was different compared to the lips lock they had while Kaz was fucking Oliver, it was softer, gentler, it was better. Every time one of them felt themselves pulling away to break the kiss, the other reclosed the distance and deepened the kiss, not willing to let the other go. With soft blushes, the fifteen year olds broke their kiss with the best friends looking at each other with new eyes until Oliver broke the slightly awkward silence.

"Kaz… do you like guys?" said Oliver softly, finding himself slightly hoping that their relationship had changed, Skylar was his dream girl but there wasn't anyone he loved more than Kaz.

"I don't know… I still like girls dude." said Kaz, the fifteen year old running his hand through his short hair, his mind focused on the feeling of Oliver's tight arse around his cock and having his tongue in Oliver's mouth.

"Oh…" said Oliver blushing, he couldn't believe he had gotten his hopes up a little, with the shorter of the two fifteen year olds thinking that tonight was a one night deal for Kaz, a night of hormones controlled sex, nothing more.

"But… what we just did… the whole thing… sex and all… not just the kissing… well it felt right…" admitted Kaz, the confidence of the fifteen year old almost non-existent as he tried to work out his own feelings for his best friend. The previous day, he would have punched someone in the nose for saying that he would be in this position, yet a day later he had just fucked his best friend's arse and was admitting to liking Oliver more than simply being his best friend.

"Really?" asked Oliver, his heart slightly warming that Kaz thought it felt wrong

"Yeah..." said Kaz softly as he moved closer to his best friend, with the fifteen year old leaning in and lightly kissing Oliver on the lips.

"So are we friends with benefits or are we…" asked Oliver blushing lightly once he had broken the kiss, wondering that if his first romantic relationship would be with his best friend.

"What do you want us to be?" asked Kaz, nervously hoping that he wasn't the only one thinking the second one.

"If I said that I wanted us to be the second one, what would you think?" asked Oliver with a slight gulp of nerves.

"I would think that you were my boyfriend." said Kaz smirking as he leaned in and once again pushed his lips against his best friend and now boyfriend's lips.

With their lips pressed together, the pair enjoyed their first kiss as boyfriends, while the kiss itself wasn't any different, both knew it meant way more than any other. Oliver could only moan happily into the kiss as he felt his Kaz's tongue pushing into his mouth, the fifteen year olds heart beating a little at the knowledge that Kaz really was his now. The pair continued to kiss, with neither boy fully deepening the kiss, simply enjoying the short pecks that allowed them to giggle a little when they broke each one, but they soon melted into a long deep kiss with Kaz's tongue playfully fighting his best friends. After kissing for a little while longer, Kaz broken the kiss and started planting kisses on both of Oliver's cheeks before moving down to his boyfriend's neck, lightly sucking on it to the enjoyment of Oliver.

"Mmm..." moaned Oliver at the feeling of his best friend sucking on his Adam's apple, with Kaz grinning internally at the sound of his boyfriend's moan.

Kaz stopped sucking on Oliver's Adam's apple and started making his way down his boyfriend's chest, paying attention to each of Oliver's nipples as he made his way down, with the fifteen year old rewarding each with a slight nibble and a flick of his tongue. With the moans of Oliver filling his ears, Kaz continued his way down his best friend's body, planting a kiss on every bit of Oliver's flesh that he had access to until he reached the prize. Oliver's moans got louder when Kaz reached out and took a hold of his cock, with Kaz slowly stroking his boyfriend to curiosity of his Oliver.

"Kaz, what are you going?" asked Oliver, wondering what his boyfriend was up to.

"Well, we can't really go to sleep without me returning the kazavour from earlier and…" said Kaz with a grin, with Oliver blushing at Kaz's unique Kazitude "… of course getting a taste of your cock."

"Oh god, Kaz..." moaned out Oliver despite the blush as his best friend leaned down and took his cock into his mouth, with Kaz grinning at how easy it was to actually suck a cock, from what he had read online it seemed so complex.

Kaz slowly began to bob up and down on his boyfriend's rock hard cock, with Oliver's moan filling his best friend's ears which only worked to turn on Kaz further and make him suck on his best friend as hard as possible. While it wasn't as good as having Kaz's cock moving in and out of him, the pleasure of Kaz's warm mouth quickly got to Oliver who started to hump his best friend's mouth, with Oliver reaching down to grab a fistful of Kaz's hair. As he continued to suck on his best friend's cock, Kaz decided he wanted another go at his best friend's arse, and since Oliver was going to be fucking him and he didn't want to ruin that, he decided on a simple fingering.

"Shit, Kaz!" Oliver said with a loud moan as he felt his boyfriend's finger snake underneath him and into his arse.

Oliver looked down to see that Kaz was looking up with him, with Oliver able to clearly see the grin on his best friend's face, with Oliver groaning at the fact Kaz was loving his reaction to the finger. Turning his attention back to pleasuring Oliver, Kaz got into a rhythm of thrusting his finger into Oliver as he was pulling back on his cock before pulling it out he took the cock into his mouth. Oliver could only moan from the non-stop onslaught of pleasure being caused by Kaz, with the fifteen year old knowing that he wouldn't be able to last any longer.

"KAZ!" moaned out Oliver loudly as the fifteen year old pushed his cock deep into his boyfriend's mouth and started feeding Kaz a load of his cum.

"Tasty… babe." said Kaz with a grin once he had finished swallowing his best friend's seed, the fifteen year old hoping he hadn't made it weird by calling Oliver babe.

As Kaz finished talking, Oliver felt his heart pound from feeling Kaz calling him babe, he was Kaz's babe. While he had rolled his eyes at Kaz calling girls babe before, he couldn't help but grin at being called it, knowing it wasn't a joke. With the word continuing to warm his heart, Oliver pulled Kaz closer to him and slammed his lips onto his best friend's, the passion and love of the fifteen year olds meeting each other head on.

"Kaz... are you really sure about us?" asked Oliver once he broke the kiss with his best friend and looked at Kaz nervously, while he loved being called Kaz's, he wasn't sure if he was really IN love with Kaz.

"Yeah... you?" said Kaz, hoping that he wasn't going to be broken up with after giving someone a blow job, talk about a downer and a blow to the confidence, sucking a dick and getting broken up for it.

"I am, but i'm not sure about the whole... you know love thing yet" said Oliver blushing lightly.

"Same, but how about his we don't worry about labels such as boyfriends or gay, we are just us enjoying each other's company with the occasional date and fuck." said Kaz with a smirk as Oliver rolled his eyes at Kaz's attempt to say that they were pretty much dating just without the labels, most of the time Kaz could be dumber than an ape, but he did have his gems of wisdom.

"Yeah... we are just Oliver and Kaz." said Oliver trying to grin.

"Or... Kaz and Oliver." smirked Kaz, with Oliver once again rolling his eyes, giggling internally when he worked out that Kaz always seemed to want to be on top.

"Oliver and Kaz is better." said Oliver, poking his tongue out until he was rewarded with a poke to his side.

"Oh shush you... so you know there's one thing left until we are equal again… so are you ready for your turn?" said Kaz with a grin as he lightly kissed the tip of his best friend's nose. Oliver wondered what Kaz meant until he his boyfriend took a hold of his hands and led them towards his arse, with Oliver moaning as he squeezed Kaz's arse cheeks.

"You want me to fuck you!" said Oliver, shocked that Kaz was willing to be fucked, every time he had pictured fooling around with Kaz, they were either fucking a girl together or Kaz would fuck him and after earlier he had begun to convince himself that he would get to take Kaz's cock instead of fucking his best friend.

"Well, yeah? Unless you don't want to, I would love to give your tight hole another go if you want me to". said Kaz huskily with a light lustful growl causing Oliver to both feel his cock twitch and the shorter of the two boys moan loudly from the feeling of his best friend squeeze his arse roughly.

With a moan of pleasure from his boyfriend, Kaz smirked knowing that despite the desire to bury his cock once again into the warmth mound of Oliver's tight arse, he knew that he wanted to lose his own anal virginity to his best friend, and after one fuck already for the night, he had no energy to fuck someone anyway, so it was his turn to enjoy being fucked. Kaz pulled back from Oliver and moved around so he was on his knees and elbows with Oliver releasing another moan from the sight of Kaz's arse being presented to him, with Oliver nervous about fucking his best friend's perfect bubble butt and hoping that he wouldn't stuff it up and hurt Kaz.

"Are you really sure about this Kaz? You can just fuck me again if you want?" asked Oliver nervously despite the fifteen year old loving that he was about to fuck his best friend and boyfriend's arse and take Kaz's virginity the same way Kaz had taken him.

"Just shut up and fuck me Bishop of Boners!" said Kaz as he looked back and grinned at Oliver, with his confidence smirking that if Oliver was able take a cock in his arse, then he would be able to take his boyfriend's slightly smaller cock easily.

"Okay"" said Oliver softly as he slowly moved behind his best friend, with Oliver reaching out and lightly teasing Kaz's hole with his finger, causing Kaz to moan out loudly from the feeling.

"Shit the feels good" moaned Kaz, with the fifteen year old's moans only getting louder when Oliver leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of Kaz's crack with Oliver continued to lap at his best friend's hole until Kaz's hole was slick enough for his cock to be eased in.

"I'm going to push in now"" said Oliver as he pulled back and lined up his cock with his new boyfriend's hole with Kaz moaning his acceptance as Oliver slowly and softly easing into his best friend.

Kaz's moans only got louder, while he had managed to handle the short boy's fingers in his arse, his boyfriend's cock was stretching far more than his best friend's fingers, with the huskier of the two clutching the sheets of Oliver's bed as he got used to the pain. Realising that his best friend was in a little pain, Oliver paused in order to let Kaz get used to having a cock inside of him, before slowly beginning to move in and out of his best friend's arse once Kaz had moaned his approval. Oliver blushed when he slipped out of Kaz's arse a few times during the first few thrusts, but he quickly got his rhythm and started to enjoy the sensation of his cock being milked by the warm tightness of his best friend's arse. The fifteen year olds moans filled the bedroom once more as their night continued with Oliver rolling his hips quick enough to hear his balls slapping his new boyfriend and best friend's bubble butt. Knowing that he had to keep quiet so that Oliver's parents wouldn't wake up, Kaz mostly had his face pressed into his best friend's pillow, only pulling back when the thrusting of Oliver got too much that he couldn't help but moan out to Oliver. As Oliver continued his pace both thrusting into Kaz and stroking Kaz's cock, the fifteen year old leaned down so he was able to pull his boyfriend into a kiss, with Kaz turning his head in order to allow the kiss, but soon had to break it to moan out.

"Oliver, I'm going to…" moaned Kaz as Oliver continued to stroke his cock furiously with the fifteen year old letting out another moan of pleasure as he shot his load over his best friend's bed.

"Oh god, Kaz!" moaned out Oliver as the shorter boy felt his orgasm shooting through him before spraying out into his best friend's arse, with Kaz moaning from the feeling of his inners being coated by Oliver's cum. Once he finished shooting his load into Kaz, Oliver slowly eased his softening cock out of him and the pair collapsed down onto the bed. Kaz rolled himself over so he was lying on his back, with Oliver quickly finding himself cuddling into his new boyfriend's chest, not wanting to let Kaz go now that he had him.

"Hey Oliver… with us dating… do you know what that means?" asked Kaz with an amused grin after a while of the fifteen year olds laying there, cuddled up and getting their breath back.

"What?" responded Oliver, wondering what his best friend wanted now as he turned his head in order to look at Kaz, with Kaz chest rising at the loss of Oliver's head on it.

"It means that you have to take me on a date and buy me food!" said Kaz, with the fifteen year old laughing loudly at the look that Oliver gave him in response, with the laughter dying out when he saw a smirk on his best friend's face.

"Does that make you the girl?" smirked Oliver, with Kaz's eyes widen before the fifteen year old once again started laughing to the enjoyment of Oliver who loved the sound of Kaz's laughter.

"You wish!" said Kaz with a grin as he rolled onto his side and poked Oliver who released a giggle as the poking turned into a his best friend tickling him.

"Kaz! Quit it!" groaned out Oliver in between the laughter of having his side tickled.

"I will when you admit that you are the girl and you want me to fuck your pussy!" said Kaz with the fifteen year old giggling in amusement.

"KAZ!" protested Oliver as his boyfriend continued to tease him.

"Come on babe, say it!" said Kaz smirking, with the fifteen year old realising the effect that calling Oliver babe was having on his best friend.

"Kaz please!" cried out Oliver, the tickling getting the shorter boy closer to having to piss himself.

"Say it and I'll stop!" said Kaz smirking.

"Fine! I'm the girl of the relationship" said Oliver under protest, before whining when Kaz didn't stop tickling him "Urgh! And I want you to fuck my pussy!"

"Maybe tomorrow!" smirked Kaz with a giggle as he stopped tickling his best friend, with the huskier of the two boys leaned down and kissed his new boyfriend on the lips, with Oliver moaning into the kiss, still a little annoyed at Kaz.

"That was cruel dude!" said Oliver once the fifteen year old had broken the kiss.

"I know." said Kaz with a smirk on his face as he pulled Oliver closer to him, with the best friend's cuddling together, slightly awkwardly but Oliver quickly relaxed as he enjoyed the beat of Kaz's heart.

"So, where are you taking me on our first day?" smirked Kaz as he leaned down to kiss the hair of his best friend who melted into the huskier boy's chest at the slightly romantic move.

"How about the Mighty Med café?" asked Oliver as the fifteen year old's face was covered by his own smirk as he ran his fingers over Kaz's chest lightly tickling his belly button.

"Ouch, we haven't even been together one night and you are already trying to kill me, that has to be a record." said Kaz, laughing to let Oliver know he was only joking.

"You know I wouldn't kill you." said Oliver, still lightly massaging his best friend's chest with his fingertips.

"Let's hope it stays that way." said Kaz as he once again leaned down and kissed the top of his best friend's head.

"Hey, Kaz?" asked Oliver nervously a while later, the fifteen year old still enjoying the feeli of his best friend's chest.

"Yeah?" responded a tired and spent Kaz, the fifteen year old wanting nothing more than to fall asleep.

"Are we going to tell people about us?" wondered Oliver out loud, feeling his best friend stiffen slightly under him.

"I don't know, do you want to?" asked Kaz curiously, the fifteen year old scared of what people would say about them dating, especially his parents and siblings, Kaz hoping the ones in jail wouldn't find out.

"I don't know either." admitted Oliver, his own concerns about what coming out as dating his male best friend would do for his future career and his relationship with his family and Skylar.

"Then let's worry about it another day." said Kaz with a yawn as he tightened his grip around his best friend, pulling Oliver in close as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
